


Laser Paradise

by maligknight



Series: roadtrip [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, Gen, Multi, hajime is sick of peoples shit, he has fun though, teruteru needs 2 chill, the pals go out to Lazer Tag and have a Jolly Good Time, there are likely gonna be ships later ill update with those as we get there!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maligknight/pseuds/maligknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil 4 chapter story about the SDR2 kids going out and playing some laser tag!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luminescent

Thirsty. He was thirsty.

Komaeda blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the utter darkness of the room as he rubbed his eyes. He had stayed in bed for a while, before remembering _what_ precisely he had woken up for. Komaeda pushed himself up, using his elbows as support as he quickly pushed himself out of the bed. A small “shhf” noise as he got himself onto his feet and blinked again. Plan Get-Dr-Hopper was into set into motion. 

_No going back now._ He thought to himself.

Pale footsteps dashed across the carpeted floor of the hotel room. The steps are careful - delicate, as not to awaken those sleeping on the floor. Komaeda stepped over the sleeping Hinata -who for some reason had been sleeping on the floor in front of the cabinet - and very slowly, he opens a small cabinet. 

Inside said cabinet was a small, black mini fridge. Upon opening the cabinet, the room was filled - in addition to Ryota’s loud snoring - with a soft humming noise.

Komaeda carefully opened the fridge, filling the room with a dull light that carefully cascaded around his own shadow. Komaeda squinted, adjusting to the new light source blaring in his eyes which had been apposed to the darkness of the room. He reached into the fridge, swiftly grabbing a can of his most prized soda - Dr Hopper. With a satisfied smile, and his goal complete, he closed the fridge triumphantly. He smirked, and as he was stepping over Hinata, he opened the can. 

  
This, of course, was when his so called “perfect plan” went toppling over like a line of dominoes.

 

You see, Komaeda had gone with both Mioda and Chiaki to a cheap convenience store that happened to be the closest to the hotel they were staying at to simply grab some Dr. Hopper. That, itself, wasn’t a bad run - but all went bad when Mioda had a bounce in her step as she ecstatically skipped down the sidewalk - shaking the cans of soda along with her. 

 

As Komaeda opened the can, an almost unnaturally loud “FZZSHH” rang out, instantly breaking the silence of the room. Komaeda let out a small yelp, jumping back in surprise - shortly before letting out an almost ungodly shriek as he caught his foot under the sleeping Hinata, loosing his balance and toppling over him, spilling the soda both all over himself and Hinata. This broke him out of his sleep in an instant.

 

“W-What th-?!“ Hinata lurched awake, reflexively pushing whoever was on top of him off, Nagito hit the floor with a loud “thud”. Hinata scrambled to find the light, before settling on flicking on the small lamp above the cabinet.

  
“Nagito!? Wh- What the fuck are you doing?!” Hinata exclaimed, almost shrieking as Nagito found himself sprawled on the floor, covered in soda. He blinked, comprehending what just happened, as he slowly got up.

 

“Ahaha, just my luck. I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, I just happened to be getting a soda, and I know how _repulsive_ the idea of garbage like me even _thinking_ of getting a soft drink, bu-“

 

“Oh my?” Teruteru butted in, cutting both of the boys off instantly as he clapped his hands together, face lightly tinted.

 

“To think you two had the indecency to perform such erotic acts - especially in front of your friends~? - and you call me the pervert.” Teruteru let out a giggle, and before anyone could interject, he continued.

 

“Nagito-kun! I hadn’t even began to have thunk that one like you would be so, _intimate_ with inanimate objects, hmm? I suppose you’re not one to be blamed~” He finally finished, an almost victorious smirk on his face. Hajime inhaled, throwing his head back and groaning in pure irritation. He loved his friends, but _god_ could they be annoying.

 

“Teru. He was getting a soda. You know, to _drink_?” Hajime pressed his hand against his thigh, his eyebrow raised as he tapped his foot. Teruteru didn’t respond, simply just crossed his arms and scoffed. Though, in all honesty, he sounded more scandalized then offended.

 

“Once again, I am so sorry for waking you all up! It’s just my luck that trash like I could even think - believe to even TRY to drink something at such ungodly hours - It’s absurd!” Komaeda laughed to himself, opening his mouth to continue before a knock on the door cut him off.

 

Hinata really couldn’t believe what had happened in the span of about 5 minutes. He sighed, turning his head to them as he slowly unlocked the door. Of course, he was faced with a fuming Gundam. Because he really needed that at precisely 11pm in the night. Great.

 

“Mortal! Your incessant shouting has awaken the beast! Dare you even _think_ to try to defeat such a mighty and deprived creature, you have doubted he!” Gundam went off, once again, on his tangent of being awoken, before Komaeda simply wrapped his arms gently around Hinata’s shoulders and stated, in a nonchalant voice, “Sorry for waking you and your devas up. We are terribly sorry.” 

Gundam let out a “hmph” , before he turned away. Thank god, this night would be finally over. Right?

The short mobster pushed past Gundam, before squinting Hinata in the eye. It was so late, and Hajime really had no more fucks to give.

“Hey! What the FUCK do you think you’re doin’, shoutin’ at this hour!?” Fuyuhiko practically screamed at Hinata. Hinata let out another sigh. He _really_ couldn’t be dealing with this.

 

Before Fuyuhiko had a chance to fling more insults and swears, Kazuichi trotted up to Fuyuhiko, and he was followed up by Nidai.

“‘Ey, what’s up with all the chit chat? Wait a second - I knew it, you guys are having a party without me, aren’t you?” Souda continued “Fine, you do that, but you can’t have a party without the coolest guy in town!” 

 

“A party? That sounds wonderful, Kazuichi-kun! Do come in!” Komaeda clapped his hands gleefully, and before Hajime could even think to say no, he now had 8 rambunctious teens in his hotel room.

 

It really wasn’t long before the girl’s rooms had been woken up by all the commotion. The first female room to come in was Hiyoko and Mahiru; Hiyoko complaining about all the noise and Mahiru just trying to help. Then Mioda’s room, and before Hinata could even think he had the entire class in his hotel room. They couldn’t fit, that was evident, as Hajime found himself pressed into the corner, staring glumly around the talking teenagers as if this was some community brunch.

 

“Everyone, may I have your attention?” Teruteru climbed and stood atop one of the various beds -and like that- the entire room was silent, attention on him.

 

“Since we’re in America, we should take the time to try the foods here! And why, of course, it couldn’t be as good as my cooking, it would be wonderful to see what kinds of things there are to offer!” He said, and he almost sounded formal? It was odd, to hear such a perverted boy talk in such a formal tone.

 

Akane loudly agreed, pumping her fist in the air and shouted. Everyone else joined in, Teruteru putting both is hands to his sides and looking triumphant. 

 

The entire room started to leave before Hajime could even process what was happening. Wait - they were leaving? _Now?_ They were going to out to the rural town at what, 12am was it now? God.

 

It wasn’t long before Hajime found himself stuffed into the back of Souda’s large, grey minivan. It had three rows, and Hajime sighed as he found himself yet again back-to-back with Komaeda. Who knows, maybe they’d have fun on this trip? They’d go eat some food, they’d come back. They wouldn’t be out for too long, right?

 

Once again, Hinata found himself proven wrong as an ear-bursting shriek breaks through the car, almost louder then the obnoxious rock music that Souda had put on the radio.

“LASER TAG!” Mioda shouted, slamming her hand on the car window with almost enough force to break it, drool seeping from the edges of her mouth as she looked longingly out the window, towards the neon-clad building. It’s odd that a laser tag place would be open at such late times, but Hinata really didn’t question it.

 

“Ibuki, I-uh- really don’t think that’s a go-“ Mahiru began to say, smile on her face before Ibuki shrieked again, causing virtually everyone in the car to cover their ears.

 

“OK, alright! L-lazer tag it is! Sheesh!” Souda stuttered, turning the car around as Teruteru fore-lorningly looked out the window as they passed by fast food restaurant after fast food restaurant.

 

Soon, they had all arrived at the laser tag arena. Hinata gawked at the size of the place, it was pretty big - considering it was presumably just for laser tag - and a big sign that read:

“COWBOY’S LASER ARENA!”

 

Everyone almost excitedly rushed inside, except for Mahiru, who trailed behind all of them to make sure everyone stayed inside. Bless Mahiru, she was always the dubbed voice of reason, and she seemed to take care of everyone the best. As they got inside, there was a large arcade. 

_Arcade, huh? Sort of over the top, Cowboy._ Hajime thought to himself, before scoffing at the fact that he addressed to the place as “cowboy”

 

Komaeda rushed excitedly over to Hinata, his face lit up with a joyous wonder.

“Hinata-kun, oh Hinata-kun! You need to come with me, there’s a spin-to-win, and we need to play it!” Komaeda brought his hands together, glee in his tone. It was refreshing to see him - and everyone else - in such good spirits.

 

“Alright, ok Komaeda. Just, just give me one moment.” And with that, Komaeda waited patiently as Hajime walked over to Mahiru as she waited in line.

 

“Hey, Mahiru….Are you gonna be ok - ordering this by youself? I can help if you wa-“ Hinata was cut off by a smiling Mahiru.

  
“It’s a pleasure, Hajime-kun. They’ll announce us as team red, we just need to get in the room in the far left when they announce that, alright?” She said, bringing her hands in front of her.

 

“Yea-yeah, of course! Thank you, Koizumi-kun!” Hajime rushed off, before returning to the now waiting Komaeda.

 

“Alright, Komaeda. Let’s play.”


	2. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some precious kids have a golden gaytime™

Komaeda was honored, even, that Hinata would even think to do anything with him. The thought of him and Hinata, enjoying themselves as they ate some hotdogs and-

"So, where is this 'spin-to-win' thing?" Hinata said, cutting off Komaeda's train of thought as he glanced over to the corner and clapping his hands happily. He reminded himself of him as a child - so carefree and happy. Something bad was  _bound_ to happen. Komaeda hastily grabbed Hinata's hand, Hinata letting out a surprised gasp-esque noise as he was dragged over to this large machine.

The machine was tinted blue, and all sorts of weird voices shouting things like "Spin To Win!" and "Test Ya' Luck!", and there was a large rod placed out in front of it. Behind the panel, there was a large wheel with numbers with amounts of tickets you would win. Within a small sliver of one of the bubbles, there was a 1,000 ticket mark.

"Well, ready Hinata-kun?" Komaeda turned to Hinata, practically beaming. The smile was contagious, as Hinata flashed a smile back as he inserted three of the golden tokens that they had gotten from the front desk. 

"One....two...three..." Komaeda counted, Hinata listened.

"GO!" They both shouted at the same, practically jumping up to push the lever down. The wheel propelled forward, spinning rapidly.

"Awwhh, how cute~" Hiyoko sneered, as she was leaned against the wall watching the two. Komaeda was intent on watching the wheel spin, but Hinata snapped his head around.

"Hey, don't you have a  **ballpit** to play in?" He said in a taunting tone. He'd give Hiyoko a taste of her own medicine - she knew he meant it in good fun.

"And don't  **you** have a room to get?" Hiyoko snapped back, relentlessly. Komaeda tapped Hinata on the shoulder, as if unaffected by the banter.

"H-Hinata-kun we need to focus on the wheel." 

Hinata shot a look that bore straight through Hiyoko's soul, before he looked back at Komaeda. Instead of focusing on the wheel, he was drawn to Komaeda's hands. He had perfect fingernails. Did he know that? 

Hinata then started staring up Komaeda, his fine porcelain skin, the way his hoodie carelessly draped over his shoulders - it was clearly too big for him - and his snowy white hair. His eyelashes, too, were as white as his hair. He had nice eyes, did he know that?

"Hinata-kun!" Komaeda shouted, he was practically shaking. The words broke through Hinata's train of thought.

"Wu-huh?" Hinata looked up and down.

"Hinata-kun!!! Hinata-kun!!! Look at the wheel!!" Komaeda was practically squealing like a child, jumping up and down. Hinata turned to look at the panel - and like he had thought, the small pointer landed on the 1,000 tickets mark. Tickets were flooding out of the machine at a rather slow pace, might he add.

"W-wow! C-congrats Ko!" Hinata smiled, and before he knew it he was flooded with a feeling. Well - more physical. He was being  _hugged_ by Komaeda. He blushed, before hugging back tightly.

He could feel Hiyoko's judgmental glare tearing straight through his soul.

"O-oh." Komaeda paused, tipping his head. Hajime paused, turning to him.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked, looking at Komaeda curiously.

"We're- uh- going to be here...for a while..." Komaeda pointed to the tickets, and so far only 50 out of the 1,000 had come out.

_Oh boy._

_\--_

"'Ey, Fuyu!" Souda jogged up to Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko was brooding in the corner, the air around him was so thick you could cut it with a knife. On his head was a small, purple birthday king hat and a bib.

"Yeesh, what happened to you?" Souda asked, choking back a laugh as he covered his hand with his mouth.

"It- Hey! It's not funny, you bastard!" Fuyuhiko shrieked, giving Souda a "playful" punch in the stomach as Souda fell over, almost howling.

  
"O-oh my GOD! The crew though you were a part of that kid's-" Souda had to stop, he was choking with laughter "-they thought you were 6!"

Fuyuhiko growled angrily, grabbing onto Souda's arm and throwing the hat and bib off.

"Let's just go get some food." 

The two had walked across the rather large arcade, looking for a place to find any food before they stumbled across a desk with a menu.

The menu, itself, was somewhat short. It only really listed a few things, what with your casual arcade food pizzas and chicken tenders. Souda turned to Fuyuhiko, resisting the urge to  _bend down_ and talk to him, as he asked.

"So, Fuyu. What do you want?" Souda asked, instinctively putting his finger to his chin as he looked at the menu.

"Fries. I'll have some fries." Fuyuhiko sighed, tapping his foot impatiently as he dodged Souda's eyecontact.

"Heyyyyy, wait. I have a better idea." Souda smirked, Fuyuhiko glaring angrily as his face began to flare up.

"Hey, ma'am?" Souda called out to the woman at the desk before she responded.

"Yes, what may I get for you?"

"I'll have a burger and Pepsi? And my little friend down here will get a  _kids meal -"_ Souda snorted, and began cackling. Fuyuhiko was practically seething with rage, Souda could feel the rage coming from such a small guy. He couldn't stop laughing to the point tears were rolling down his cheeks. The waitress backed away from him.

Fuyuhiko jabbed him straight in the stomach with his fist. And with that, Souda fell over and hit his head on desk, falling unconscious instantly.

"I am  _not_ a "little friend." Fuyuhiko scowled, before Mikan quickly rushed over.

\--

"Ey, Sonia!" Akane called out, tipping her hand as she approached the super high school level princess. Sonia turned around, her mouth formed into an 'o', quickly turning into a polite smile as she did a small curtsey.

"Hello, Akane!" Sonia smiled happily, before turning and returning to glaring at whatever she was doing.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Akane said, leaning over the table that Sonia had been sitting at.

"Oh, Akane! Don't worry about it, but -" Sonia paused, looking at Akane and back to the object of her staring.

"There is this, how shall I say, adorable and fluffy looking stuffed creature over there! But I don't have enough tickets for it." Sonia sighed, tapping her hands on the table as Akane cocked her head and looked over to what Sonia had been pointing at. It was a stuffed seal, surprisingly big. The object of her dreams was about 4,000 tickets - a hard feat for almost anyone to do, but the way that Sonia looked disappointedly down at the table. Akane had to do  _something._

"Oh, don't fear greatest princess! I, your brave knight Owari, will retrieve it for you!" Akane howled, pounding her chest as she flung herself out of her chair. 4,000 tickets she had to get, right?

"Really, Owari-kun? Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Sonia pressed her hands together in joy, eyes tearing up. Sonia leaned in for a hug, and Akane gladly hugged back. A little bit harder then she intended, but Sonia didn't seem to mind.

"Good luck!" Sonia waved as she continued to sit at the table.

 

 _So, how does one get four thousand tickets in about 20 minutes?_ Akane thought to herself, looking around the assorted games. Nagito and Hajime were sitting in the far left corner, Nagito practically crying in his lap and Hajime laughing hysterically as tickets flooded out of the machine. Fuyuhiko pouted and grumbled in the corner, so he couldn't be much of a help.

"STEP RIGHT UP AND TEST YA' AIM!" 

The voice rang out, instantly drawing Akane's attention to it. Skeeball.

The game, as Akane recollected, was where you rolled balls into a little holes, and there was a ramp that threw the balls into the holes, right? 

"Hmphm, seems easy enough." Akane said to herself, putting the coins into the small machine. Peppy, 8bit music started to play as some balls rolled out from under, and Akane started to roll them full force.

To be frank - she was  **terrible.** Each of them only rolled out or rebounded and hit her straight in the face. She was frustrated, she kept throwing them, but alas, she only got 1 ticket. One.

That's when a thought came to mind. If she just took the balls, she could climb up to the goals and shoot them in herself, right? It  _is_ for Sonia, right? There wasn't any gate above the goals, and she could easily get up there - what with her high school talent.

So that's what she did. Akane collected the balls and virtually  _lunged_ up to throw said balls into the goals. 100, after 100, after 100. She was getting tickets like CRAZY! And needless to say, after about 20 rounds without being noticed, she got four thousand one hundred and six. She elaborated on what she'd do with the extra one hundred.

Excitedly, she rushed back to Sonia, tickets trailing behind her.

"Sonia! Oh Princess Sonia!" Akane exclaimed, putting her "knightly" act back on, and loaded the tickets onto the table.

"Here are your tickets, ma'am!" Akane beamed, proud of herself. Sonia gasped, practically crying right there.

"Akane! Owari! Thank you so much! Oh, I could kiss you right now!" Sonia blurted out, before covering her mouth in embarrassment. Akane felt a blush against her face as she chuckled, rubbing her neck.

"Heh-h-e. It's no problem!" Akane smiled, proud that she could do some good to Sonia. 

And before she knew it, the Princess had leaned up - all the way on her tippytoes - and gave Akane a small peck on the cheek before she rushed off to the prize desk.

"Hey, team red, it's your game!" A man announced.

 

Wait. Did Sonia just kiss her?

"Hey, Owari. C'mon!" Mahiru called out, as everyone rushed into the room.

Was this  _happening?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh ok! tomorrow is the big ca-blammy, the big climax, the Big Laser Tag Show Down.  
> i had to get in some komahina and soniakane in there , thank u,


	3. Game Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (hunger games voice) let the games begin

Hinata found himself wrangling up the rest of his classmates into the smaller room, before a staff member closed them in. The room itself had small bleacher-like steps to sit on, and a quite big T.V system that was in front of the bleachers, and Hinata sat himself down next to Mahiru. The entire group had been sitting quietly - which was surprising, for a group of roudy teenagers, but they did a good job.

_Quiet - that was rather odd? Ibuki should be shouting her lungs out, should she not?_ Hinata thought to himself, turning his head to spot the usually flamboyant girl sitting in the far corner. Something was off about her, ever since they got in the building, instead of her running off and bothering others, she had been staying and sitting alone, by herself. Something was definitely off with her.

 

Hinata’s train of thought was cut off as the tutorial movie played, but he couldn’t help but keep glancing back and around at the rest of his peers. Nagito watching intently on the screen, a gentle smile on his face. Teruteru glancing around the room, smirk on his face. Everyone seemed to be paying good attention, though the rules themselves were pretty similar.

“You choose a team - red or blue!” The overly-peppy woman on the screen explained, Hinata cringed at the forced happiness in her voice. 

“And after you choose, you put on the vests located in the other rooms. The guns are attached with a bungee cord to the bottom of your vests!” The woman basically went on to describe about the correct way to hold the gun, rules about the game. Hinata had a brief understanding of playing, so his attention wasn’t focused on the video.

Yet, he looked back at Ibuki, who was now watching the video. Her face was normal, no cheeky smile, no nothing. She looked _sinister,_ almost. 

“And remember, if you get shot, you’re out! Good luck, players!” 

Almost on queue, an automated door opened and everyone rushed out to pick their teams. The teams were divided perfectly, such being the advantage of their group. Sonia and Akane had given each other a rather enthusiastic fist bump as they chose matching names, Mahiru explained to Hiyoko that they couldn’t be on the same team for reasons of equality - which got Hiyoko pouting. Byakuya chose red team, and vowed on his name that he would lead them to victory.

Both Hinata and Nagito had chosen the blue team, getting a fowl glare from Teruteru across the room. As they lined up behind a gated door, a staff member there - he was rather short, actually. Hinata feels like he might have seen him before - opened the gate, and the game began.

Instantly, Hinata darted out to try to get away from the red team. He didn’t want to get shot right on first base, so he decided to hide against a covered wall. He slumped over it, adjusting to the bright neon and darkness contrasting against each other. Did he mention that there was really tacky dubstep music playing in the background? It was way too loud, in his opinion.

 

And in his mental arguing about the music, he didn’t notice Komaeda creeping up behind him to greet him. Komaeda gave him a gentle pat on the back and a soft “Hello, Hinata-kun!”, which Hinata squeaked in surprise and fired his gun. Of course - since the two were on the same team - it didn’t affect Komaeda and only gave Hinata a small buzz noise.

“Oh g-god! Komaeda, jesus! You scared me!” He scolded, though his voice was more breathless then serious. 

“Ah, I’m terribly sorry Hinata-kun, but it seems the first person has already been eliminated. I thought you’d wanna know.” Komaeda said, scratching his neck with his right hand as he clutched onto his gun.

“You see, while Hanamura-kun was gawking at the ladies, I saw him rather vunerable and while, yes, of course, I truly don’t have the skills or the even honor to-“ He was cut off, breathless as Hinata let out a loud groan and covered his mouth.

“Don’t go all on the self-hating crap, you shot Teruteru-“ Hinata took a deep breath. “-good job.”

Komaeda looked up at him, eyes bright which Hinata could somehow tell through the darkness.

“So, what’s the new plan of action?”

\--

Some might say she was taking the game _too_ seriously, but in Ibuki’s eyes, laser tag was not a game to be messed around with. Ibuki’s own personal thoughts were that she should have been accepted in under the title “super high school level laser expert” - and she was a firm believer of that to this day.

Even now, she had remained silent. The music - to her advantage - had blocked out her footsteps, and so far she was winning. Perched upon the upper floor, she kept herself hidden. She saw Komaeda shoot Teruteru, saw Mikan trip and break the vest monitor, leaving with Byakuya to repay for the damages.

So she had eleven people left. 

Creeping, almost too gently for someone like her, she swiftly darted across the ground when she saw a flash of blue and an almost too loud laugh.

“AHAHA- You’re golden!” The loud, almost louder then her, laugh broke out, and Ibuki identified it as Nidai’s. Ibuki took no hesitation to position herself through a gap and swiftly shoot Nidai, leaving her out of his sight.

“A-huh? WHAT THE SHIT!?” He heard the taller man shriek, as he stopped angrily out of the court. Ibuki smirked to herself.

10 to go.

\--

 

“So, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said, walking along with Hinata as they both tried their hardest to hide the flash of their blue vests. “Where do you think the rest are?”

“I dunno, Ko. I’d assume hiding - it’s a principle when you play this game.” Hinata answered, nonchalantly as he glared around the room. 

He suddenly looked over, noticing a red glare - no, **two** red glares coming from behind one of the various wall-like borders. Over that, he heard a chatter. One of them sounded like Sonia? He couldn’t tell, the background music blaring was way too loud for him. 

“I mean, one could be-“ Hinata slapped a hand over Komaeda’s mouth as he pushed him behind the wall where the red glare was coming from. He positioned his gun between the sliver as he watched the two go by, which he could now identify as Sonia and Akane.

 

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda gasped, almost in a scandalized tone as he glared straight into Hinata’s eyes.

“If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked - we could have done it elsewh-“ Komaeda was cut off as Hinata put a finger up to his mouth, effectively shushing him. Hinata didn’t even have time to comprehend what Komaeda was saying, because he was sure Hinata would have pushed him away to get shot at.

“Komaeda, listen. I need you to shoot at the second red glare, you see it?” Hinata whispered, tone almost enchanting to Komaeda’s ears - wait, why was he thinking about that in a time like this? - as he eyed his target. The smaller woman, Sonia. She should be an easy target, right?

Of course, the two hadn’t accounted of the duo actually _seeing_ the blue glare from their vests. Sure - the wall hid them, but the glare hit the floor and what do you know - straight into Akane’s eyesight..

Komaeda aimed the gun straight at Sonia, and everything flashed before him in a matter of seconds. Akane shoved Sonia, rather forcefully, out of the way as Komaeda shot her. The laser hit her, no doubt, and she shouted loudly “Sonia, go!” in which Sonia replied in a rather over-the-top tone, “But what about you?”

Akane pushed her out of the way, and for a dramatic effect started coughing. Sonia giggled and ran off, and all of this happened too fast for Hinata to actually shoot her, so she got away.

Komaeda turned to Hinata, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun. Just my luck that she noticed my glare, I must have been standing too far away, an-“ Komaeda, for about the second time, was cut off as Hinata sighed and chuckled.

  
“Komaeda, for the last time, it’s fine. We got Akane, right?” Hinata said, and Komaeda let out a little laugh as they both left from behind the wall.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Hinata-kun.”

 

\--

As far as she could tell, Akane got shot protecting her? Well, for one to say shot would be an over exaggeration, she simply got in the way so Sonia wouldn’t get shot. Which was a kind gesture, and she giggled at the thought of Akane protecting her from day-to-day things playfully.

As she was walking gleefully around, she spotted another red glare and found her friend, Gundam, running frantically in search.

 “Gundam! What is the matter?” She asked, walking over to the boy as he frantically searched around.

“My devas - oh, this cursed place of **loud** disruptions scared them off, and I cannot seem to locate them at this time.” Gundam cursed to himself, making a fist as he looked at the ground, and suddenly Sonia could remembered a small scamper towards the exit. It would make sense - the hamsters would want to get out.

“I believe they went towards the exit.” Sonia said, bringing a finger up to her chin as she looked at Gundam. “You are going to keep playing though, right?” She asked as Gundam began to race off.

“Foolish, I had no interest in this petty mortal sport to begin with.” He said, without even thanking her. Though the thanking was in his words, Sonia concluded as she hummed and skipped around.

So Sonia wandered around, now no one to hang around with, and heard a loud groan which was somehow audible through the music. There was a blue glare from around the corner as a smaller girl stomped out. She supposed that Hiyoko was in the same situation as her, without a partner to travel around with. 

“Oh, Saijoni-san!” Sonia called out, which caused her to get a loud “eeeh!?” from Hiyoko. Hiyoko, almost in a matter of seconds, pulled the large laser gun out and shot at Sonia. Sonia sighed as a buzzing noise and a small “game over” chirp came from her vest.

“You don’t _greet_ the other team, Sonia. That’s really dumb, ya know?” Hiyoko spat, smirking as Sonia shrugged. She really wasn’t in it for the competitive part, to say. 

“Well, before I go-“ Sonia said, tilting her head to see a red glare approaching slowly from beyond the corner. She smiled faintly, _this was gonna be good._

“Where’s Mahiru?” Sonia then asked, and Hiyoko scoffed and let her gun hang from the side of her vest.

 

“Mahiru got shot a while back, who knows why. It was probably big bro, anyway. He’s hanging out with that sleezebag, I’m surprised.” Hiyoko sneered “They should just fuc-“ She was cut off. A flash of long hair swept by, letting out a loud buzzing noise as her vest went dull.

“What the fuck!” Hiyoko screeched, stomping her feet into the ground as she cocked her head around in search for who just did that piece of _shit_ move, before she turned to Sonia with an accusational look.

“Was that you and your _stupid_ honey? Huh!?” Hiyoko screamed, and before Sonia could make a reasonable response, Hiyoko had stormed off.

“Who do you mean by ‘honey’, Hiyoko-san! Hiyoko-san!” She yelled out, but Hiyoko was already gone.

 

_Huh?_

_\--_

 

Fuyuhiko walked in a calm manner around the arena. So far, he had shot down Mikan - causing her to fall over, and break her monitor. So he killed two birds with one stone, yeah? He was proud of himself, but at the same time a bit guilty. Peko had just gotten shot for him, mainly because of a flash of red hair streaked by, leaving Peko wordless as she just got shot, right there.

Though he may be overreacting - or had been at the time - as he had shouted “Peko! Who the _fuck_ just did that, huh?!”, which Peko responded in a small smile and a “It’s just a game, young master. There’s nothing to worry about.”  


She left shortly after, leaving Fuyuhiko to roam around the arena by himself. He’d been pretty lucky - ugh, lucky. Speaking of, he had run into the trashbag Nagito who had been hanging around Hinata. Both seemed to be having a good time, and he quietly cursed to himself for Hinata hanging around him. Hinata was cool - he didn’t want an influence like that affecting how cool Hinata was, for the taller boy was one of his only friends.

 

Fuyuhiko was lost in his thoughts, which was snapped back with the words “Hello, tiny friend.” and an instant buzz hit his body as his vest dimmed black.

“H-hey! What the fuck, Souda!?” He shouted, turning to face the voice. And holy _shit,_ Souda had a bandage on his chin and assorted bandaids, which in all honesty while it was a **_bit_** cute, he still looked like a total idiot.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you were all alone. I’m sorry you got shot-“ Souda said, almost ominously. Fuyuhiko stared at him in confusion as Souda broke his facade and started giggling.

“-little friend!” He broke, once more, into laughter. He knew Fuyuhiko couldn’t do anything, so Fuyuhiko just let out a scream and stomped off.

“H-hey! Fuyuhiko, t-tiny boy! Wait, come back!” Souda ran off after Fuyuhiko, but he already left the arena.

_Tiny friend, that’s HILARIOUS! Right?_

 

\--

 

Hinata found himself alone, which he had seen as a reoccurring theme in this game. Komaeda had said he was going to take out Souda, and Hinata had been waiting there for a while before he saw the shadow of Chiaki and while she was on his team - he panicked and instantly ran.

 So now he was separated from Komaeda - and anyone, in that instance.

There were only six people left, right? Maybe five, he wasn’t quite sure, but he remembers seeing Fuyuhiko stomp off in a blind rage. So it was five people left.

Hinata was now walking, looking for Komaeda. You see, Komaeda was his only established ally in this game. Even your own team mates could betray you - things were tense in this game.

That’s when he heard an almost guttural cry that made his heart stop. It sounded, almost, like a low and painful groan - and it was coming from around the corner.

_Blue shadow._ He thought nervously, and he was more nervous if the person making the noise was actually hurt.

 

Sure enough, Komaeda was slumped in a corner, head drooping as he sat there lonesomely. Hinata panicked, feeling his heart race as he dashed over to help Komaeda.

"K-N-Nagito! What’s wrong?!” He exclaimed, too loudly. He cupped Komaeda’s hands in his face, and Komaeda had a hurt expression.

 

“H-H..Hinata-k..kun…” He stuttered, shaking. Hinata was genuinely worried, _holy shit, he might actually be hurt!_

“W-what!? Spit it out already, what’s wrong!?” Hinata said in blind panic, sounding more aggressive then he’d like to, but he needed to get it out.

It all happened too fast, Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata’s neck, pulling him into an embrace which WOULD be romantic and cute in anyway, except for what he whispered in his ear.

 

“Ibuki says she’s sorry.”

 

At that instant, Hinata shook as he felt a vibration and a low “game over noise”, soon following as Komaeda got shot. Komaeda’s eyes were closed, he was chuckling - and he still hadn’t had let go of Hinata. 

 Hinata, on instinct, threw himself up and off Komaeda as he looked at the smiling boy. “K-Komaeda?! What the fuck?! I thought you were hurt!” He cried out, and found his eyes watering up over such a petty matter. Komaeda turned away, wincing. Hinata could tell he clearly didn’t expect that reaction, as his voice turned low.

“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun. I shouldn’t have told Ibuki, I just thought that if we both wen-“ Hinata sighed, chuckling and startling Komaeda at his sudden mood change.

“It’s ok, Komaeda. It really is ok, but you don’t have to fake an injury to get my attention to come over here, yeah?” Hinata said, looking Komaeda straight in the eyes. Komaeda’s eyes were glistening, and he could see a faint pink on them as Komaeda blinked and nodded.

“Yeah, alright Hinata-kun.” He said, chuckling slightly as he got up. Hinata cocked his head, looking at Komaeda.

“You know, you can drop the -kun, _Nagito.”_ He said, clearly emphasizing the Nagito part. Komaeda stopped, making an almost choking noise as he blushed.

“I-a-ok, Hina-“ He paused, taking a shaky breath as he continued. “Ok, _Hajime._ Would you like to-uh…get something to eat?” Komaeda asked, as the two walked out of the arena.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 --

 

_One left. One left. One left._ Thoughts flashing in Ibuki’s mind. She had taken out Souda, which in turn had lured both Hinata and Nagito to get them both shot. She was proud of herself, _very_ proud. Ibuki had just taken out half of her classmates! The only one left was, hm, Nanami? 

“It’s Nanami, right?” She said, a bit louder then she intended, to herself as she lurked in the hallways. Glaring around, she saw a blue glow and instantly thought to herself that she hit the jackpot.

Ibuki raced - hell, she _sprinted_ towards the light. Victory was so close, she could _taste_ it. She raced around the corner, only to notice that it was only of the neon blaring lights.

 

“Surprise.” A bland voice called out, and Ibuki let out a terrorized shriek as her vest vibrated and let out the most disappointing “Game over, cowboy!”, and her vest slowly dulled to grey. Ibuki snapped her head around, only to see Chiaki already on her way to the door. Chiaki had stayed hidden the entire game, apparently.

Ibuki was torn apart, she was _bested_ by _Nanami?_ No way. No way. Ibuki raced after Chiaki, and Chiaki simply nodded as the dubstep music faded out and the two left the arena. Ibuki was about to scream, shout. Do whatever it takes to throw Chiaki off, but as Chiaki was taking her vest off, she flashed Ibuki a gentle smile and said,

“Hey, good game, yeah?”

 

Ibuki paused, then sighed. She could feel her peppy demeanor slowly coming back as she smiled gently. 

“Yes, good game.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is like Two Days Late, i lied to you all, i just got so riled up about komaeda with a gun in todays new episode and i completely forgot about this.  
> i was /considering/ breaking this into two chapters but i didnt feel like it SO you just got to enjoy this 3000+ word chapter, im so sorry.
> 
> anyway, theres one more part left and it basically reflects on what happens i promise ill try to have it out tomorrow or the day after! thank u for all the comments and kudos, i super appreciate them!


	4. Reflection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda reflects on some things.

Komaeda sat with Hinata in one of the many booths lining the arcade as Ibuki and Chiaki left the arcade. Hinata smiled, waving to them as he coaxed them over, Komaeda looked at Hinata and then to Chiaki and Ibuki.

"Ibuki! Chiaki! You guys did great! Ibuki, you totally took out me and like, everyone!-" Hinata was clearly ecstatic, Komaeda noted. "- and Chiaki! The way you just took out Ibuki, it was amazing!"

Chiaki nodded, smiling quaintly as Ibuki let out a puff of air.

"Thanks, Hajime." Chiaki said, tucking her hands into her hoodie pocket. Ibuki turned around and mumbled gently. "Ibuki appreciates it.......but she still didn't win." The loss on Ibuki seemed to be taking a toll on her - but she'd get over it, Komaeda was sure.

Only then did Komaeda pipe in, bringing his hands together as he tilted his head, smiling. 

"Very good playing, Mioda and Nanami-sama." Chiaki nodded and smiled at Komaeda, but Ibuki just coughed, sounding deflated as Mahiru called above the buzzing of arcade games.

"Alright, everyone! Let's get going!" She shouted, and soon everyone was being rounded back up into Souda's minivan once again. The crew initially had trouble getting Sonia's large stuffed animal into the van, but they decided instead to shove it into the back with Komaeda and Hinata. 

And then they were on their way back to the hotel - a short drive, but a relaxing one nonetheless. Komaeda found himself fixated on the way the lights flashed by as they drove down the desolate paved road. It was, what, about 3am right now? They had probably been there for a few good hours. 

His thinking was cut off as he felt an odd presence on his shoulder. He quickly snapped his head around, only to be calmed by the fact that it was simply Hinata's head on his shoulder. 

"Hinata-kun?" Komaeda whispered softly as he tilted his head, but Hinata seemed to have just fallen asleep on him. Nothing about it. 

Speaking of Hinata, Komaeda turned his head back to the flickering lampposts as they drove by. Hinata and he certainly had gotten closer today, hadn't they? Hinata had offered Komaeda calling him the title  _Hajime,_ but Komaeda would probably continue to call him "Hinata-kun.", garbage like  _him_ wouldn't deserve to call such a higher authority anything but, after al-

Komaeda chastised himself, Hinata - if he was awake, mind you - would definitely not want him to talk like that. It was respectable, he guessed, as his attention was turned straight back on the road as the minivan slowly turned into the parking lot of the hotel.

And slowly, one by one, all of them got out. Komaeda turned to the still-sleeping Hajime on his shoulder, before he slowly tapped Hinata's ahoge. Once, twice, three times and he was awake - groggily, at first, but he was.

"Hmmhmm - Komaeda?" Hinata blinked slowly awake, rubbing his eyes as he looked straight into Komaeda's eyes. Komaeda choked softly at the eye contact, right before Kazuichi lowered the seats and got the plushie out before them. Komaeda stepped out of the car, followed suit by Hinata. 

And then after that, the class just went back to their rooms as if nothing happened. Some excited chatter for the next day came from some of the girls, a few "see you tomorrow's!" (though it technically  _was_ tomorrow, Komaeda took note of that), and everyone entered their rooms, clicking the locks and presumably falling asleep.

And then, after that, Hinata, Komaeda, Byakuya and Teruteru entered their room. Teruteru had a pout on his face - he was the one who made the plan and they were to  _originally_ go try food, all they got was cruddy chicken nuggets and arcade pizza. 

"Well, goodnight everyone." Byakuya said blatantly, as he slipped back into the couch bed that he had put in the bed. Komaeda nodded, smiling lightly as he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-kun, I presume I fell asleep in your bed and you probably want it back - I suppose I'll sleep on the floor?" Komaeda said, voice gentle in the silence of the room as Hinata turned to him with confusion in his eyes.

"You can sleep with me, you know that, right?" Hinata tilted his head, putting his hand on Komaeda's left shoulder.  _Again with the shoulder touching,_ Komaeda thought to himself.

"I-I mean, I'm sure you wouldn't want garbage like me sleeping with you! A stepping stone such as myself, I truly don't deser-" Hinata put his finger up to Komaeda's mouth, quieting him instantly as he looked up to Hinata.

"Ko. It's fine, here, c'mon." Hinata said, pulling his tie off and throwing it with neglect on the floor as he slid himself into the bed. Komaeda quickly followed, throwing his hoodie off in the same clump with Hinata's tie.

Slowly and hesitantly, he slipped softly into the bed with Hinata, and to his surprise Hinata placed a  _hand_ on his chest. Komaeda instantly got goosebumps as he looked nervously over to Hinata - but he seemed to pay no mind. His eyes were closed and a small smile plastered on his face.

 _Well, if it makes him happy._ Komaeda turned up to the ceiling, being sure not to push Hinata's warm hand off his stomach. Komaeda closed his eyes, letting out a soft inhale.

Only a few hours back, Komaeda had rammed his foot into Hinata - spilling his Dr Hopper all over him. That's how this all started, isn't it? If it hadn't have been for Komaeda's clumsiness, if it hadn't have been for him  _waking up,_ and him feeling  _thirsty,_ none of this would have happened. Hinata wouldn't have screamed, Teruteru wouldn't have made those erotic comments and Gundam wouldn't have come pounding on the door.

Komaeda smiled, giggling lightly as he turned back to Hinata. Komaeda placed a gentle hand on Hinata's stomach in return. He gently sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling himself into the blankets.

_Just my luck, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like how i wrote this Wow, Ok  
> but finally....it ends. this was sooo fun to write and i'll definitely add more to the roadtrip series!!! hmu at @gooeyshark on tumblr if u got any ideas, thank u for the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> and so it begins.,...the next chapter is going to have Very Brief Shipping Moments™, and i'm actually going to get to it in a moment. just some fun arcade stuff, and then the nitty gritty Actual Laser Tag begins.  
> again, my apologies for switching around names, i tried to stay to using their last names, but i spaced out a lot of the time.  
> hope you enjoy the future chapters!


End file.
